Dear You/Epílogo 1: You Were in the Wind of the Summer
550px|center 「Reproduce esto. Si termina, vuelve a reproducirlo.」 Era verano. La brisa soplaba suavemente y la temporada de tragedias al fin había acabado. Me senté en la hierba, a la sombra del árbol, con el libro abierto en mi regazo. Aquel lugar me traía tantos recuerdos… Cuando aún estabas conmigo, en este mundo, me solía sentar contigo aquí. Leíamos juntos. Yo, sonrojado, acariciaba tu mano. Y tú reías. Con aquella brillante sonrisa. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. A veces, nos tumbábamos a ver las nubes… Te echo tanto de menos… …''' '''Vi cómo una niña pequeña corría por el campo. Reía y reía mientras jugaba, con una sonrisa casi tan bonita como la tuya. Una sonrisa sincera. Un chico algo mayor corrió detrás de ella. Debía de ser su hermano. Sonreí mientras los observaba. La brisa de verano sopló de nuevo y pasó las páginas de mi novela. Pude ver claramente la ilustración de los hermanos de la tercera historia. Realmente se parecían… El hermano cogió a la pequeña en brazos y fue corriendo hacia donde estaban sus padres. Realmente era una escena hermosa… …''' '''Un rato después, vi cómo un coche aparcaba en el camino. De él salieron unas cinco chicas con cosas para hacer un pícnic. Se sentaron cerca de mí, y me preguntaron cosas acerca de la novela. Al parecer había dos que eran hermanas. Entre todas, leyeron la novela, fascinadas. Les había gustado mucho, al parecer. Cuando la brisa sopló de nuevo, una chica me mostró la ilustración de las dos hermanas. Dijo que se parecían mucho a su hermana (señalando a otra chica) y a ella. Después de un rato, se despidieron, se montaron en el coche y se fueron, mientras yo sonreía. …''' '''Pasaron algunas horas. Me empezó a entrar hambre, así que cogí la cesta que había llevado conmigo, que tenía algunos sándwiches. Comencé a comerme el primero y vi como una pareja de chicos venía hacia mí. Uno sujetaba al otro suavemente de los brazos, y besaba su mejilla. Realmente tierno… También sonreían, igual que los hermanos de antes. La brisa volvió a soplar mientras ellos llegaban. Las páginas de mi novela pasaron en sentido contrario, mostrando la ilustración de la primera historia. El chico que parecía más fuerte se me acercó y me dijo que no tenían almuerzo, que si les podía dar algo. Sonriendo, les di uno de mis sándwiches. Después, miró la novela, me preguntó si podía leer algo y después lloró un poco. Dijo que si podía comprarla, y le dije que le regalaba ese ejemplar. Realmente no me importaba. …''' '''Y eso fue todo por hoy. Me habría gustado que apareciera alguien parecido al chico de la cuarta historia, pero al parecer aún no es posible. Lo seguiré esperando. La brisa de verano sopló de nuevo. Sentí un olor parecido al tuyo y comencé a caminar por el campo. Era una flor. Era preciosa. Roja, con los pétalos abiertos. Se notaba que llegaba el verano. El sol comenzó a descender y las cigarras cantaron, dándole inicio a la temporada veraniega. Y la brisa sopló una vez más. Sabía que estabas allí. Y sabía que no estaba solo.Gracias por leer. Ahora me gustaría aclarar algo. En esta historia, tú eres el escritor. No has escrito la historia en sí, pero tú haces que exista la historia. Es decir, si una historia existe físicamente pero nadie la lee, ¿es una historia? No. Sólo es un libro, o un papel, cuyo contenido no "existe" a no ser que alguien lo lea. Tú haces que esta historia exista, y por lo tanto, eres el escritor. Esta es tu historia. 550px|center Nota del autor Categoría:Capítulo Categoría:Dear You Categoría:Love Letter Productions